A Hero and a Magician
by Paradichloricbenzene
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, the boy with a cursed name. But how will he handle it when kindness is finally shown to him by a naive boy by the name of Alfred F. Jones? Fluff, character death?, sadness, written version of a doujishin of the same name.


I got the story from a doujinshi I read on YouTube of the same name and for an English Assignment, had to write out a scene from a TV, movie or re-write out a book or comic. Manga fell under 'comics' so this is what happened. My teacher was shocked to find her first assignment with two gay characters instead of straight.

Also, because of the assignment I had to change the original story to not base at Hogwarts (copyrights) so therefore there are significant differences such as classes, animals and houses. I was JUST able to get away with the Time Turner. Please don't bash me.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS, ENGLAND/ARTHUR KIRKLAND AND AMERICA/ALFRED F. JONES. PLEASE DON'T SUE NOR COPYRIGHT CLAIM AFTER READING MY DISCLAIMER. ALSO, DO NOT PASS GO OR COLLECT £200.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Hero and a Magician<span>**

…_Look…_

_It's him!_

…_Let him through…_

… _So scary!_

_Don't get too close to him!_

Whispers flutter like butterflies as a lone boy steps through a once crowded corridor. His green eyes devoid of emotion – he had trained them to do this. His blonde mop of hair covered most of his face and his thick eyebrows stood out above all else. No one dare come close for fear of the rumours that followed his wake. As he leaves, one speaks louder than the rest, as if to remind him.

_Hey, did you know?_

_If you ever say his name out loud_

_They say that you'll be cursed._

_**I was always…. Always alone…**_

As night shrouded the school, it also shrouded the boy's tears; for he hated those whispers that tormented his life. Before he knew it, his hand was being pulled upon by another. "I'm so happy…" A whisper came. "I-I'm lost… And… I… can't find my way back to my dorm room… You're the same, right…? Let's go back together…" The boy glanced over his shoulder to see another clutching his hand for dear life. The child had light brown hair with an odd twirl sticking out from the top of his head; his deep blue eyes watery as if that colour was the natural source of the tears that streamed his rounded face.

…_** Being mistaken as a lost child and having my hand grabbed were all firsts to me.**_

Silently they walked down the corridor. A bang in the darkness suddenly forced the kid to grab onto the boy's shoulder, moving closer while the grip on his hand tightening. The boy had stopped crying and had started to become paranoid of the newcomer. "Hey… Will you just let go of my bloody hand…?"

"NO!" The child cried out. "Let's keep them held!" He pleased to him.

_But it hurts…. _The boy thought silently to himself, leading the kid back to his dorm room.

_**So naturally, it was also my first time ever thinking "God you're such a wimp" and yelled at him for it- ….Everything…**_

Days went by and the boy had settled back into his solitary lifestyle. As the boy strolled by the gardens alone, he was approached by the same kid. "Hey you! You're the person from the other day, right? I wanted to say thank you!" The voice was so happy and friendly, it sent an unnatural shiver down the boy's spine. "I mean, I actually wanted to do that there, but…" It carried on.

_Damn… I thought since it was dark, he wouldn't ever be able to recognise me._ The boy sighed, eventually turning the face the kid, his face blank. The kid stopped by him, smiling. "I couldn't find you anymore after you led me to my room… Also… I wanted to know if you were able to get back to your dorm safely too. I was pretty worried about you, you know." His expression turned into a cheesy grin. "But once again, thanks a lot!"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise; was he just… thanked? "

"I'm so glad I got to meet you!"

… _**Even being thanked for my existence were all firsts to me.**_

The day carried on and the boy found himself being stalked unexpectedly by the strange kid from that night. "Oh!" A friendly voice called. The boy instantly twitched in irritation, quickly shutting the book he was reading and fleeing the courtyard. He walked almost halfway across the school before stopping beside a statue of a gargoyle, leaning against it to catch his breath. Giggling suddenly came from behind it as the kid leaned out from behind it. "I found you!"

"Eeek!" The boy turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, heading towards the gardens and into the wooded area that no one entered. He checked around quickly before sighing in relief, slumping by a tree.

"SUBJECT FOUND!" A voice called from the tree above; the kid dropping down from it and landing in front of him. The boy almost had a heart attack, watching him in horror. Wiping away the leaves, the kid grinned at him. "Just tell me your name!"

"Wh-What is wrong with you…?" The boy shouted. "Quit chasing me everywhere just for my name..!"

"What do you mean, 'just for my name'?" The kid, frowned, leaning forward into his face. "I'm tired of calling you with just "YOU". Now tell me right this moment." He grabbed the boy's shivering shoulders. "Hurry up!" The boy stared back into his confident face with despair.

"… You've been at this school for over a month now… You heard about the rumours by now, right…? If you say my name… You'll be cursed… It's all true…" Melancholy hit his voice; he couldn't bear to look at his eyes any longer so looked down.

"Hmm~ So?"

This comment forced the boy to look up at him again, seeing his smiling face. "Wh-What..?"

"So now I know the rumours you're talking about are true. I heard it from the man himself after all. So what? All I want to know is your name." He let go of him, sitting beside him on the cool grass. The odd smile on his face just wouldn't wipe away.

"HEY! I'm not saying this as a freaking joke!" The boy scowled, instantly shoving the kid away from him. "A while ago, someone called my name-"

"My name is Alfred F. Jones!" The kid cut him off.

"Listen to me!"

"Don't worry about it."

The boy stared at him in confusion as Alfred leant back, supported by his arms, that smile still plastered across his face, "I came to this school to become a Hero. I'm not going to lose to some old curse."

_**A Hero…?**_

The boy held his head, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

_**You're such an idiot….**_

A reassuring hand was placed on his head. "So you don't have to worry about anything. Just tell me your name." Alfred's voice was soothing, a complete contrast to his original cocky attitude.

_**But…**_

A mumble could only come from the boy's lips. He couldn't speak any louder even if he wanted to. Alfred smiled still, leaning forward so his head was right next to the boy's. "Hmm? I can't hear you…"

"Ar… Arthur Kirkland… That's… my… name…" He whispered, choking up while tears streamed down his face

_**Those words…**_

Alfred beamed, taking Arthur's hands and looking at him directly. "Nice to meet you… Arthur." Arthur stared at him before wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

_**It makes me want to try believing… And just like that…**_

"ARTHUR~! Good morning!"

Arthur's fists clenched, him glaring at Alfred who was heading down the hall to him. "Don't say my name so loudly!" He shouted. Alfred simply grinned, sitting opposite him on the table and grabbing a bagel, shoving most of it in his mouth straight away.

"Hey, I told you my name but don't ever say it out loud… You'll really be cursed!" Arthur warned him. Alfred completely blanked on him. "Arthur, you have some pretty bad bed hair." He told him between bites. "HUH?" Arthur's eyebrow twitched before him immediately checking himself in the reflection of his water cup. Alfred watched him before prodding him on the forehead. "Guess what. Arthur, I heard you're a year older than me!" Arthur nodded, sorting out his hair before looking back up. "Yeah, I'm 2nd year so call me upperclassman."

"Nah, I'll just call you Arthur."

Arthur sighed.

…_** We became "friends".**_

"Environmental studies and Science classes are REALLY hard, but I LOVE P.E. – especially baseball." Alfred told him, walking backwards to face him while walking down the corridor. Everyone parted for them – well, for Arthur. It was a natural thing. "Oh." Arthur watched him, waiting for him to fall flat. "I suck at that kind of stuff but the theory of it is a different story."

"Theory?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, confused while trying to turn around to walk normally. As timed, he got his foot stuck on a stray cobble in the path and fell flat on his face.

_**But no matter how much he called my name….**_

"Arthur!" Alfred appeared from nowhere like he usually did, siding up to Arthur on the bench. "I decided I'm going to join the baseball team!" He grinned. "I got scouted!"

Arthur stared at him in bewilderment. "You're THAT good at baseball?"

_**The curse oddly never came into effect.**_

_What do I do…?_ Arthur bit his lip, sitting by the table, trying to study while everyone else ate. _This is awkward…._ He eventually looked at Alfred who was fast asleep, his head rested on his shoulder. He was completely worn out from practise and snoring ever so slightly.

_**But I can't feel relieved.**_

The next morning in study hall as everyone was stuck down on their lesson revisions, Arthur simply read a book. He glanced up to look at Alfred who was sat staring at his Math book, wondering how to make sense of these letters and numbers. Arthur smiled ever so slightly, leaning over and pointing at his book. "For this…" He pointed at the revision book and turned the page back. "See these pages."

_**I've got to get away from him…**_

Alfred stared at them both before giving Arthur puppy eyes. Arthur gave him a confused look before starting to read his book again.

… **While he's still safe.**

Alfred suddenly dropped his pen and hugged Arthur tightly, burying his head into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur eyes widened in surprise, staring at him. "um.."

_**I've got to…**_

"I finally understand it, Arthur! Thanks a lot!" Alfred beamed, hugging him more. Arthur stared at him more. Eventually his hand clutched onto Alfred's jumper, attempting to hug him back.

… _**get away…-**_

"Arthur. It seems your power has gotten stronger."

Arthur stood in the Headmaster's study, him staring directly ahead of him, not looking at him.

"I should probably give you another treatment to help you hold back some of that energy within you."

"Yes sir…" Arthur replied blankly.

"I'll also need to move you to a separate dorm room so you can stray away from any other unwanted visitors."

"Yes sir."

"Also, I've heard that you've been getting along quite well with Alfred child lately."

Arthur's eyes widened slightly, a small frown going on his face. He clenched his fist tightly. "I… I-… I'm sorr-"

A hand came down on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. "I'm happy for you, Arthur."

_**It won't be any good….**_

Alfred stopped in the corridor, seeing Arthur walk down it. "Oh!" He grinned, rushing over to him. "Man, Arthur. Where were you~?" He asked, sighing slightly. "I was looking all over for you!"

Arthur stared at him. "Uh.. I just-"

_**If you don't get mad at me Professor…**_

"Ah, forget about earlier." Alfred waved his hand, cutting Arthur off in mid-sentence. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be staying here during Christmas Break!" He grinned, taking Arthur's hands. "Isn't that great?"

"What? Why?" Arthur asked, his eyes widening in surprise at him.

"Why? Cause you're going to be staying here of course!" Alfred grinned more at him. He looked like a Cheshire Cat.

_**I'll….**_

"So really, what I'm trying to say is…" Alfred looked away, suddenly shy.

"What?" Arthur asked, looking at him.

"I want to be with you, Arthur…" Alfred looked back up at him, blushing ever so slightly.

_**I'll never be able to stand being alone again….**_

Next thing Arthur knew, he was being pulled down the corridor at high speed by Alfred. "H-Hey! Wait! Where're you going? HEY!" He called, tears pricking his eyes suddenly. Alfred turned a corner and suddenly stopped, letting him go. "Alright, nobody should come here." He grinned before starting to pull something out from under his jumper. Arthur grimaced, looking at the finger prints on his wrist. _Too strong…_ He sighed.

"Arthur! Look at this!" Alfred called, holding up a medallion. His grip loosened and he dropped it suddenly. "Awh, wait!" He chased it as it rolled behind a curtain. Arthur eventually looked up, seeing Alfred had disappeared. "… Huh…? Hey… Where'd you go…?" He started to look around, beginning to panic. "ALFRE-!"

"I'm right here."

Arthur turned, seeing Alfred stick his head from behind the curtains. Clenching his fist, he punched Alfred on his head harshly before sitting on the floor, hunching over in a foetal position. Alfred came out, sitting next to him. "I don't know who it's from but when I woke up this morning, I found it right by my bed." He looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "WAIT. You're STILL mad!"

"You git…" Arthur mumbled.

"I told you I was sorry!" Alfred whined, prodding him. Arthur sighed slightly, burying his head into his arms, wiping away the tears. _Damn, I thought the curse had finally come into action or something…._ "uh… nnh…. I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

Arthur sighed, shutting the door behind him, leaning against the door. "Thank God…" He stood up properly, walking towards his room along the corridor. "I finished the day off well…"

"Wow… This room's cool…"

Arthur froze, turning to see Alfred, walk through the door, shutting it behind him. "You idiot! Why're you here?" He rushed over, grabbing him.

"What're you!"

"Ssh!" Arthur pulled them both behind a curtain, holding him. "If you don't stay quiet, the Professors might find out." He warned.

"Ehe~" Alfred smiled, looking around the little space they both shared. "I've always wanted to come visit your room, Arthur."

"What are you thinking, barging into my room this late at night? Grr…"

"What, you ask?"

"Yes, wha-"

Alfred kissed him, cutting him off in mid-sentence. Arthur's eyes widened tons, staring at him. Alfred eventually pulled away, smiling slightly. "I'm thinking about you… Because…" He blushed.

Arthur reached up slowly to touch his cheeks with his hands.

"Arthur, I like yo-"

_**YOU IDIOT!**_

"OWCH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Alfred cried out as Arthur squeezed his cheeks, pulling on them as hard as he could.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alfred pleaded, his eyes shut in pain. Arthur stopped, still holding his cheek. "Fowgive me…" He mumbled, smiling slightly.

_**Forgive you…?**_

Arthur stared at his rounded face, examining every detail of it. He let go of him and hugged him properly.

_**I'm the one who needs to be forgiven….**_

Arthur leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiling slightly for the first time.

_**I'm so…**_

Alfred blushed, putting a hand on his cheek where he was kissed.

"I-It's revenge… You git…" Arthur scowled at him but his eyes told a different, softer story.

… _**so happy right now even if I know I shouldn't be…**_

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, hugging him tightly. Arthur hugged back, them both smiling greatly.

_**Please forgive me for that.**_

Years passed until Arthur was in my 6th year and Alfred was in his 5th.

That's when it happened.

The rain poured down in a never ending flow. It lashed at the school harshly and the surrounding grounds. But to Arthur, he couldn't feel it anymore. "ALFRED!" Arthur screamed, running for him. There Alfred lay against a large tree, his eyes shut and him bleeding heavily from his side. His chest went up and down from his breathing but very slowly. He didn't have much time left.

"_The Horses? You're going to see them alone?" Alfred asked, looking at Arthur._

Arthur stopped beside him, staring down at his bleeding friend. "Open your eyes…." He whispered, examining him in horror.

"_I'll go too! I'm sure no one will notice us gone!" Alfred smiled, pulling his scarf on and taking Arthur's hand._

Arthur's face screwed up again, him shaking his head tons. "No, no, no… ALFRED!" He shouted again, hoping that saying his name would revive him. He knelt beside him, reaching out for him.

"_There's something wrong with this forest…" Looking around, Alfred frowned at all the shadows that followed them. Suddenly one shot out, running for Arthur, roaring as it charged. Before Arthur could do anything, Alfred had stood in front of him, his arms flung out wide. "ARTHUR! Look out!"_

"Ah…" Arthur stopped, watching him before looking up at the sky. The raindrops disguised his tears but he didn't care anymore.

_**It's my entire fault…**_

His legs buckled under him, Arthur dropping to the floor beside Alfred and wailed; mourning for the friend he had lost.

"_Arthur, do you know what this is?" The Headmaster asked, handing over a hand-sized orb._

"_What is it?" Arthur asked, taking it._

Arthur shakily reached up into his cloak pocket and pulled out the orb on a long chain. He stared at it, twirling the glowing gift in his hand.

"_It is a time turner. Using your own power, you can go back in time to right a wrong you have done or save a life. I pray for the day you never have to use this."_

Arthur smiled, still crying. "I-I'm so glad… I kept this…"

_**I'll make sure none of this ever happens…**_

_**I won't tell him my name…**_

_**I won't even make friends with him…**_

_**I'll make sure I have never been involved in his life…**_

Arthur moved a stray strand of hair covering his face back, gripping the grass underneath him with a stern look.

_**That's exactly what I should've done from the beginning….**_

"I'm sorry… Alfred… I was happy you called my name… I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry… You were my first friend. But… You're the only kid who'd ever say anything like that. I… To be honest, liked being held tightly like that, I was so happy…." Arthur told him, saying everything that was within his heart.

_Alfred turned, beaming at Arthur. "Arthur! I love you!"_

Arthur smiled, remembering his face and how happy Alfred was. He remembered how happy he was too. "Thanks…." The orb in his hand started to glow slightly.

_**I love you too**_

Alfred's hand twitched slightly in the sudden light, his eye opening slowly. Arthur didn't notice; his eyes had shut while holding the orb tightly as its light grew brighter.

"Ar….thur…. wait…." Alfred barely whispered. Arthur opened his eyes, looking at Alfred. His eyes widened, seeing his friend was still alive but before he could do anything, the orb reached its max power and shrouding the surrounding area in light.

Shh…

"Hey Alfred!"

Alfred looked up to see one of his friends running down the corridor towards him. "What?" He asked through a mouthful of food. The guy stopped next to him, rolling his eyes. "What do you mean what? You're still eating breakfast!"

"I had morning practise and I wouldn't be able to concentrate in class if I'm not stuffed!" Alfred protested, grinning as his friends laughed together.

"The baseball game is getting pretty close." One girl reminded the newcomer.

"Good luck out there Alfred!" Another girl piped up.

"You better beat out those guys from Clumber!" A guy slapped Alfred on the back happily.

"Oh man, HE'S here."

The whispers like butterflies started to fill the corridor again as Arthur walked down it.

"He's the one with the rumours… It's really him…"

Arthur stopped, watching Alfred and his group of friends with a melancholy look.

"Of course I'll win! Because I'm the Hero!" Alfred laughed happily.

Arthur sighed before carrying on, keeping the old memories with him.

* * *

><p>I love this story so much. Please rate and review - it's much needed to improve (just don't be too harsh D:)<p>

Paradichloricbenzene x


End file.
